Chasing Ghosts
by pretzzell
Summary: 'She doesn't remember. And she isn't sure she wants to anymore.' Peter and Olivia are chasing the ghosts of a life they once had. Sequel to my other fic, Breaking Point.
1. I Remember

**Chasing Ghosts  
>Written by: <strong>Addie Price  
><strong>Summary:<strong> 'She doesn't remember. And she isn't sure she wants to anymore.' Peter and Olivia are chasing the ghosts of a life they once had. Sequel to Breaking Point.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 2,212  
><strong>Note: <strong>This story is the sequel to my other fiction, **Breaking Point**. It is highly recommended you read that before this, as it sets up everything for this story.

Rated T for brief language and my own paranoia.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> FRINGE is the property of FOX Broadcasting Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with FOX nor do I own any of the characters depicted in this story.

* * *

><p>"There are times when the only choices you have left are bad ones."<p>

- _Special Agent Philip Broyles_

* * *

><p>The psychiatric ward at the Bell Memorial hospital took up half of the entire floor. She isn't entirely sure what it is exactly called; the inmates, doctors and nurses all refer to it simply as '3 North.' The northernmost half of the entire third floor, dedicated completely to the cases within Massive Dynamic's large employee sector. Cases of paranoia, of schizophrenia, of incurable OCD. Cases of stress-induced psychotic breaks. Cases of amnesia, of memory loss.<p>

She had only been alone in her mind for a week. She had stayed in her hospital room for two and a half days after awakening, after finding the man who called himself Peter sitting at her bedside. The doctors checked her over countless times and wrote out multiple prescriptions for pain pills and physical therapy, all of which could be acquired within the hospital. They then discharged her from the ICU and sent her to a room in 3 North where she could continue her recovery and where the doctors were trained to take on tough cases of amnesia like her own.

Despite the psychiatric nature of 3 North, however, Olivia likes it at the Bell Memorial Hospital. The food is awful, but the people are friendly enough. Her roommate is a woman named Remy, an intelligence-gatherer for Massive Dynamic who suffers from extreme paranoia after a psychotic break.

Olivia is visited everyday by the man called Peter. He comes and sits with her three times a day, for about half an hour each time. Sometimes, they sit and talk. Sometimes, he just talks and she listens as he tells her intimate details of her former life, the one she can no longer remember. Sometimes, they simply sit in comfortable silence, gaining reassurance from each other's presence.

She knows that, somehow, she and Peter have a relationship extending farther than just coworkers. The doctors at 3 North have told her that they've worked together for the past three years, that the two have become close over that time. But they never tell her details, as if they are trying to force her to remember him. And she wants to remember. She sometimes wants so badly to remember. She just can't. And sometimes, she isn't sure if she really wants to.

* * *

><p>There is a piano in 3 North. She finds herself sitting at it one day, staring at the ivory and ebony keys. She reaches out with a slender hand, gently stroking the keys but not daring to play a note. She knows that, somehow, this instrument plays a role in her life. She just can't remember how.<p>

The sound of someone clearing her throat interrupts her reverie. She looks up to the source to see a nurse standing nearby, eyes kind as he gently smiles at her. "Ms. Dunham?" Olivia nods at him. "Mr. Bishop is here to see you."

"What time is it?"

The man is unperturbed by her question and answers quickly, used to much stranger questions and reactions from 3 North's patients. "12:30."

Olivia nods and turns back to the piano, pressing lightly on a key, but not strong enough to draw a note. "Like clockwork." She nods to the nurse. "Okay."

The nurse leaves and comes back a beat later, accompanying Peter. He smiles gently as he sees her and moves forward more quickly, reaching towards her but pulling back at the last moment, afraid to touch her. The nurse leaves them and Peter sits down next to her, reaching out with a hand and pressing a key, drawing a clear note from the instrument as, inside, a hammer hit a wire.

"I played for you once," he says, keeping his eyes on the keys. "There was a piano in Walter's lab. Walter wanted me to play for you, and I did. You asked for some Bach, but I said it was too stuffy. I thought that you needed to loosen up a bit." The corners of his mouth quirk up at the memory. "I played you jazz. You seemed to like it. At least, I hope you did. I loved playing for you, Olivia." He looks up at her, eyes light with the memory. "Could I play for you again?"

She nods her consent and he begins to play, drawing a sweet melody from the keys as his fingers danced over them

Olivia lets the music wash over her in waves, taking her back to a different time. All of a sudden, she is in a dusty old room, lab equipment and machines surrounding her as she leans on a piano, watching Peter play for her. She feels emotions she didn't know existed wash over her, engulfing her and drowning her in a memory she can't remember.

But then the music is over and the moment is gone, taking her vision with it as she collapses against the piano, panting heavily and drawing a loud plunk from the instrument.

"Olivia?" Peter's voice is frantic as his hands reach for her, fluttering over her as he pulls her towards him, pulling her nearly into his lap. "Olivia!"

* * *

><p>After the nurses took Olivia away and Peter confirmed with her doctor that she would be okay after a few hours of much-needed rest, Peter returns to Walter's lab at Massive Dynamic to find answers.<p>

"She just fainted," Peter says to his father as he finishes his story, unimpressed with the feigned look of interest on Walter's face. "Right there, in my arms. She started convulsing, but it wasn't a seizure. It was…different, somehow."

Walter is shuffling around his lab now, picking up things and continuing long-forgotten experiments.

Peter's frustration increases as the man seemingly ignores him. "Walter, are you even listening to me?"

Walter looks up at him, as if startled by his presence. "Of course I'm listening, son. But this development comes as no surprise to me. After everything Agent Dunham has been through, it would come as no shock to me if she had seizures daily. In fact, judging by the lack of any new developments after she woke up without her memory, you should be overjoyed at any change in her condition. Most likely, it is a good sign that her body is finally showing signs of repairing the damage down to her mind. Not to mention the poison that most likely took a physical toll on her and the battle that took both a physical and mental toll."

Peter sighs in frustration. "And how is her passing out and subsequent convulsions a 'good sign,' Walter?"

The scientist echoes his son's sigh and pauses in his work, opting instead to look at his son full-on and explain. "The fainting and convulsions mean that her mind is finally healing enough to know that something is wrong. It is catching up on the trauma inflicted on her body. She needs time now, Peter. Her mind needs to heal. _Let her heal._"

The door opened then, revealing Astrid and Lincoln as the walk in, followed by a heavyset middle-aged man, ending any possibilities of a full-out argument between Peter and Walter.

"Really, you guys couldn't have found a more fit body for me?" the man complains, plopping himself into a chair while panting heavily. "It's going to be quite the task, getting this man back in shape.

Peter snorts, walking forward to relieve Astrid of the heavy boxes of equipment and supplies from Walter's old lab. "It was hard enough finding you that body, Bell. Now's not the time to get picky."

"You could've tried a little harder."

Astrid interrupts then before their argument turns into a brawl. "Walter, we got those things you wanted from the lab. And William had us bring a few extra things back, too."

Walter moves over to them, rubbing his hands together. "Ah, excellent. Well done, Aether." He begins rummaging around in one of the boxes. Behind his back, Lincoln mouths "Aether?" to Astrid, but she simply smiles and shakes her head, completely used to Walter's quirks by now.

Peter leads Astrid and Lincoln away from the two scientists and into a back corner of the lab. Once he is certain that neither Walter or William are trying to eavesdrop, he turns to them, careful to keep his voice low. "Olivia had an episode today. Walter says it's a good thing, but I don't believe him. Walter may know now how the Other Side injected Fauxlivia's memory into Olivia, but he hasn't the slightest idea on how to retrieve her memories once more. I need you two to talk to Nina Sharp and figure out a way to see if the Other Side has any possible cures."

Astrid raises a hand to stop him. "Wait a second. You want us to _spy_ on the Other Side?"

Peter nods. "Exactly."

"Now, I may be wrong since I only know about this 'Other Side' from what you've told me, but isn't spying on them a little…dangerous?" Lincoln interjects, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And stupid?" Astrid adds.

Peter shakes his head. "They won't have any way of knowing that you're watching them. Just talk to Nina; I'm sure she'll have some sort of tech to communicate with or watch the Other Side. If not, I can modify some of Walter's old technology for you to use. Okay?"

He leaves them then, going over to Walter and William to help them with their latest project. Astrid turns to Lincoln, eyes wide. "We need Olivia back."

Lincoln nods. "I've never even met her officially and I agree."

* * *

><p>The room she wakes up in is dark. Olivia can hear someone else in the room, their breathing slow. A single light clicks on, illuminating the room from the single lamp within it and revealing the person who is sitting in the room with her.<p>

Remy sits on her bed on the opposite side of the room, her hair swept back from her pace, eyes wide as she watches Olivia. They are in their room, on their own respective beds. Olivia shuts her eyes against the light, turning her head away from her roommate.

"I told you he was bad news."

Olivia opens her eyes to look back at Remy, squinting at her in the harsh light. "What?"

"That man, Peter. I told you from day one that I didn't like him." Remy shifts on her bed then gets up to move by Olivia, joining her roommate at the end of her bed. "He hurt you, Olivia. I saw it. He hurt you."

Olivia sits up in her bed, raising a hand to rub at her eyes. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"You two were sitting at the piano. He played something for you and you had your eyes closed. When he was done, you collapsed against him and started convulsing. It scared me. He did it to you. That's never happened before. He did that to you. Two of the nurses brought you here."

"What did Peter do after that?"

Remy looks up at her sheepishly. "Well, since I basically attacked him, he couldn't do much. I managed to chase him out before a guard tackled me."

Olivia raises her hand to her forehead, rubbing away her weariness. "So are we in lockdown?"

"Yeah, you and I are. Sorry about that."

Olivia shrugs. "That's okay. We get better food in lockdown anyways."

The two sit in silence for a full minute before Remy speaks, having to clear the trepidation from her voice. "What were you two doing?"

Olivia is silent for a moment before answering. "We were just talking. He told me a story, about something that happened before I was in here. He said he played the piano for me. And then he asked me if I wanted him to play it again. So he did."

She pauses, looking over at Remy. "And then I must've blacked out, like you said, because I don't remember anything up until waking up in here."

"Are you sure?"

Olivia narrows her eyes at her. "What do you know?"

Remy looks away, almost embarrassed. "You talk in your sleep."

"What did I say?"

It takes a moment for Remy to answer. "You kept repeating the same thing, over and over. 'I remember. I remember. I remember.'"

Olivia turns away from her friend and closes her eyes, facing the wall beside her bed. She's scared. She doesn't remember and she isn't sure she wants to anymore.


	2. Ignite Your Bones

**Chasing Ghosts  
>Written by: <strong>Addie Price  
><strong>Summary:<strong> 'She doesn't remember. And she isn't sure she wants to anymore.' Peter and Olivia are chasing the ghosts of a life they once had. Sequel to Breaking Point.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,914  
><strong>Note:<strong> With this chapter, I've decided to try something completely new and if it goes over well, I'll continue it! I've seen other authors do this and it generally works out. Since I finish the next chapter before I post one for you to read (for example, this is chapter 2 but I've already finished writing chapter 3), I've decided to give you guys a little reward for you if you review! If you give me a review, I will PM you the first 3 paragraphs of the next chapter! I hope this works out, because I'd like to give you guys little teasers for what's coming next!

Enjoy!

Rated T for brief language and my own paranoia.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> FRINGE is the property of FOX Broadcasting Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with FOX nor do I own any of the characters depicted in this story.

* * *

><p>"How did you know I'd come here?"<br>- _Olivia Dunham_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, she doesn't remember? It's been a week, Dr. Bishop."<p>

Walter wrings his hands nervously as Broyles' words drift over the phone, anger resonating through them. He feels William shift behind him, moving closer to the phone so as to be heard better. "We've done everything we can to bring Agent Dunham's memories back, Agent. However, they were buried too far deep before we were able to extract my own and the Other Olivia's consciences from her mind."

"I thought you fixed that when you went inside Agent Dunham's mind to retrieve her conscience?"

Walter shakes his head, even though Agent Broyles cannot see it. "She must've retreated again as soon as we left her mind."

Broyles frustration is audible over the phone. "Can you go back inside her mind and coax her back out?"

Peter speaks up from his place across the lab, having been eavesdropping on the conversation. "It's too dangerous. I already believe we've done irreparable damage to Olivia's mind. We can't risk causing any more."

A sigh erupts from over the phone. "Just figure it out, Bishop." The line goes dead, leaving the lab in silence.

Peter is the first to break it, sighing as he rubs his forehead. "What now?"

Walter looks at his son, eyes alight with vigor. "We find a way to get Agent Dunham back."

"That's great in theory, Walter, but everything we've tried so far hasn't worked."

Walter walks towards him, hands raised as he explains. "We haven't been able to experiment directly on Agent Dunham. We need to bring her in so we can evaluate the proper way to bring her memories back."

Peter shakes his head as soon as his father mentions experimentation on Olivia. "No. We've already done enough damage with your experiments on Olivia. We're not risking her anymore."

Walter shakes his hands at him. "Peter, without risks we can never move forward!"

"No!" Peter's voice is thick with resolution. "Not this time, Walter. You're not going to hurt her again. You're never going to hurt her again."

* * *

><p>Remy sits down at the table across from Olivia, placing a tray of bland hospital food down in front of her.<p>

"Come on, Liv. You have to eat sometime. It's been days since you fainted. If you don't eat, you're never going to get better."

Olivia shakes her head, pushing the plate away from her as Remy looks on in dismay, disheartened by her friend's attitude. "I don't care about getting better. I don't care about anything anymore."

Remy looks at her in shock. "What are you saying? Don't you want to remember what happened to you? Who you are? Your life?"

Olivia pushes her untouched food around on the plate. "I don't want to remember anymore."

Remy balks at her. "But- for as long as I've known you, all you wanted was to remember. All you've wanted was to know who you were."

"You haven't known me that long."

"When you live with someone in a mental institute, you don't need to know them that long to know everything about them." Remy reaches over, covering her friend's hand with her own. "I know you want to remember, Olivia."

Olivia shakes her head and pulls her hand away, shoving herself away from the table and standing up. "No. I don't want to remember, Remy. There has to be a reason why I forgot!"

Remy follows her roommate as Olivia storms away from the table, her voice rising to a shout as they go. "What about Peter? What about Walter and Astrid? Rachel and Ella? You have people who care about you, Olivia! People who love you! I would kill for that! And you're just willing to throw it away!"

Olivia stops short and turns to face the older woman, who's panting by now with her rage. Her voice softens with her next words. "They care about you, 'Livia. They love you. You don't even remember who they are and they still love you. The least you can do is want to remember. For them."

Olivia sits at the nearest available place, the piano bench. She lowers her head to her hands, covering her face. She mutters something but Remy can't hear her and is forced to sit next to her. "What?"

"I'm scared, Remy." The agent's voice is scarcely a whisper into her hands. "What if I'm not really who they think I am? Right now they love me and they care about me, but what if I turn out not to be the same person I was?"

Remy slips an arm around her friend's shoulders and gives them a friendly shake. "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there." She pulls back slightly, brown eyes looking into green. "You have to remember."

* * *

><p>"Electrotherapy?"<p>

"No."

"Hallucinogens?"

"No."

"Water boarding?"

"How in the world is that supposed to help her, Walter?"

The doctor shrugs, chewing licorice. "I haven't the slightest clue. I'm just running out of ideas."

William chuckles lightly, reaching across to grab himself a piece of licorice. "There has to be something, Walter. Olivia cannot simply be lost forever."

Walter rubs at his eyes, keeping his head lowered into his hands as Bell stands and begins to pace around the room, stroking the stubble on a chin that wasn't really his.

Suddenly, Bell stops, turning to look at his partner. "Walter?" he asks slowly, voice filled with intrigue. "Do you still have access to my old files?"

"Course, Belly. Why?"

William gives a smirk. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>The file had been buried deep in the bowels of Massive Dynamic for so long that not even William Bell remembered where it was hidden. It took the combined efforts of Nina Sharp, William Bell and the FBI to find it. And once they did, Peter's unhappiness was clear.<p>

"What exactly does that mean, Bell?"

William doesn't move from his position to explain, the air in the lab cold upon his skin as Peter stares icy daggers at him from across the room. Despite this, his voice is strong as he speaks, confidence strung throughout his words.

"The brain is nothing more than a computer. It is, at its essence, a connection of hardware and wires and processors. Therefore, it stands to reason, that the mind can be programmed like a computer."

"So, what you're suggesting, is that we hook Olivia up to a computer and write a program to control her mind? Is that safe?"

William snorts. "Hardly. But it's the safest option we have."

Peter sighs, bringing his hand to his forehead. "I don't like this. Whatever happened to just giving her time?"

Walter shakes his head. "Peter, I care for Agent Dunham, too. But we both know that waiting isn't an option anymore. If Olivia continues this way, her memories returning on their own will only injure her further. We saw evidence of that the other day, when she collapsed in the mental institute. She's deteriorating too quickly, Peter. We don't have time to wait."

Peter stands and storms from the room, the slam of the lab door his only response.

* * *

><p>Olivia is still sitting at the piano bench. Her roommate, Remy, sits with her, a friendly arm around the agent's shoulders. As Peter approaches, he catches the end of their conversation.<p>

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there," Remy is saying, pulling back slightly to look Olivia in the eye. "You have to remember."

Peter stares in surprise as Olivia nods slightly. This entire time, he has ben trying to get Olivia to want to remember, to try on her own. But she hasn't. And now, sitting here with Remy, she's the one who convinces Olivia to remember.

Peter doesn't know whether to be upset that he couldn't convince her or happy that someone finally did.

He steps forward, clearing his throat slightly. Remy's head whips around to look at him and she instantly narrows her eyes and even bares her teeth slightly. "What do _you_ want?"

"I'd like to speak with Olivia, if that's alright."

The woman stands. "I swear to God, if you hurt her, you back-stabbing scum, I will-"

"Remy," Olivia's cool voice cuts her off. "He's not going to hurt me. You're being paranoid."

Remy nods. "Right. But if he does-"

"Go to Arts and Crafts, Remy. I'll be fine." She smiles up at her friend, reassuring the other woman that she'll be okay.

Remy gives a huff and storms off, leaving Peter and Olivia alone.

Peter moves slowly to sit next to Olivia, as if approaching a wounded animal. "Hey," he says as he sits down, careful to keep space between them.

"Hey," she replies, her voice distant as she brushes her hand over the piano keys.

He gives her a moment of silence to gather her thoughts before voicing his question. "What were you and Remy talking about?"

Her gaze lifts to meet his, her green eyes boring into his blue ones. It takes a moment for her to answer, but when she does, he can hear the vindication in her voice.

"I think I'm ready, Peter. I'm ready to remember."

He feels a surge of joy tear through him as he looks at her closely, leaning forward slightly to peer into her eyes, to ensure that this is what she really wants. "Are you sure?"

Olivia pulls back slightly and drops her gaze but nods. "I want to know. I want to remember." She levels her eyes with his. "I don't like this not knowing. I'm scared, Peter, but-" The world around her disappears, funneling away into darkness. Fear grips Olivia's heart, but she looks up to see Peter just millimeters away from her, leaning forward, about to kiss. Words leap to her lips unbidden and she pulls away slightly, realization surging through her. "Peter, I'm scared."

And then her feet are pulling her away from him, out to a balcony that overlooks the city. Her eyes tear across the horizon before resting on a building that shimmers in the night, glimmering like a beacon. Somehow, she knows that she's the only one who can see it.

She doesn't know what's happening, but she knows that this building is glimmering and she's terrified of it.

Suddenly, hands are on her, pulling her back from the balcony and the glimmering building, pulling her out of the darkness and into the light.

"Olivia! Olivia!"

Peter is above her, cradling her in his lap. "Olivia!"

She feels a flash of recognition burn through her, love bursting forth. She knows this man. And she knows she loves him.

"Peter," she whispers, smiling softly at him. "I've missed you."

And then she begins to seize.


	3. This Is How It Starts

**Chasing Ghosts  
>Written by: <strong>Addie Price  
><strong>Summary:<strong> 'She doesn't remember. And she isn't sure she wants to anymore.' Peter and Olivia are chasing the ghosts of a life they once had. Sequel to Breaking Point.  
><strong>Words: <strong>1,804  
><strong>Note: <strong>I am so very sorry; I just really love hospital scenes. Also, please forgive me for any medical mistakes. All my knowledge on that part comes from watching four seasons of _House_.

I'm also sorry for my absence. I started school and it has been a very rough week.

Rated T for brief language and my own paranoia.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> FRINGE is the property of FOX Broadcasting Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with FOX nor do I own any of the characters depicted in this story.

* * *

><p>"Unless you love someone, nothing else in the world makes sense."<br>- _E. E. Cummings_

* * *

><p>He hates hospitals. He hates the smell of them, the look of them, the <em>feel<em> of them. He hates the taste of the air inside them, the sound of them. He hates every thing about them.

Ever since Olivia's return from the Other Side, Peter has spent far too much time in hospitals. Usually at her side as she lays in the recovery room, holding her hand as she heals in a hospital bed.

And he absolutely hates it.

Even now, as he sits at her side, her hand in his, he wishes, he so desperately wishes, that they could be somewhere else, _any_where else. As long as she were okay. He needs her to be okay.

"Peter?" Walter is standing in the doorway, his eyes carefully trained on his song, wringing his hands nervously together as Peter turns to look at him.

"What is it, Walter?"

Walter steps into the room, standing on the opposite side of Olivia's bed from Peter, keeping his eyes carefully trained on the agent.

"We need to try Belly's idea, Peter. She's deteriorating too rapidly. If we don't do something about it soon, we'll lose her forever."

Walter leans forward, resting his forehead on the edge of Olivia's bed as he sits in the chair beside her bed. "We can't lose her, Peter. We can't."

Peter reaches over the bed, resting a hand lightly on his father's shoulder. "I know, Walter. I can't lose her either."

* * *

><p>It takes a bit of convincing to move Olivia from her hospital room at Bell Memorial to Walter's lab, though she is still in the same building. Once they get Rachel's permission, however, the doctors are much more willing to comply with their wishes.<p>

Peter sets up a bed for her in the lab, curtained off in one of the corners so she can at least have a little bit of privacy. The doctors said that she was in a persistent coma, the kind that most people don't just wake up from this sort of thing. But most people don't have a man like Dr. Bishop to help them, someone who will stop at nothing to keep the ones he loves safe.

Peter knows Olivia's roommate isn't happy about the transfer. Despite the fact that they are trying to help Olivia, Remy feels as if she's the only one who can really protect her, believing that the Bishops are just using her for experimentation for the benefit of Massive Dynamic.

Peter and Lincoln carefully move Olivia's still body from her bed to a chair in the center of the room, next to a large, bulky computer set up. Ten CPUs sit, pried open and attached to a single monitor. It took Bell and Walter three days to write the program and calibrate the system they will hook up to Olivia's mind to try and bring her back.

Peter gently brushes Olivia's hair behind her ear and he leans forward to press his lips to her forehead. "It's going to be okay, 'Livia. I promise."

As he pulls away from her, he notices the cuts on her face, the ones that have yet to heal.

"Walter?" he calls, turning to look for his father in the lab. "Walter, why haven't these cuts healed yet?"

"Hm?" The doctor moves over to Peter, looking down at the agent as his son traces the wounds on Olivia's face and arms. "Nothing has healed. She looks the same as the day we fought the Alternates out of her mind."

Walter nods, peering down at them. "I believe that since her mind is, essentially, lost within itself, her body cannot yet start to heal. Not until we bring her back."

Peter looks down at her, gently taking her hand in his own. "We need to make this right, Walter. We need to bring her back."

Walter looks at his son, at his hand holding Olivia's, at he sorrow in Peter's eyes as he looks down at her. "I know, son."

"Peter?" Lincoln's voice drifts over them. Peter looks up from Olivia and makes his way over to the agent, his father staying behind to continue configuring the contraption they are about to connect to Olivia.

Lincoln jerks his head towards the hall outside of the lab as Peter approaches. "I need to speak with you in private. Please."

Peter nods and follows the agent out into the hall, letting him lead them to a more secluded corner of the floor to talk.

Lincoln takes a deep breath before speaking, talking vibrantly with his hands. "Astrid and I have been working on that little…project you set up for us. Nina and Massive Dynamic have some tech set up in the Statue of Liberty, in the office of the Secretary of Defense over there. The tech, she said, was based off of a device your father built years ago. The tech was set up and Astrid and I have been monitoring it since you've given us the project. We've found a few…interesting things." Lincoln paused, glancing down at the floor instead of continuing.

"Lee? What do you mean, interesting things? Anything that can help Olivia?"

Lincoln clears his throat slightly, looking up at the man before him, eyes dark. "Walternate is preparing to turn on the Machine." Lincoln shifts slightly. "He wants to start a war with us, Peter. He wants to destroy us."

Peter waves off the man's words. "He's always wanted that. Did you hear about anything to help Olivia?"

"No. We haven't heard about anything that will help Agent Dunham yet. I believe we need to reposition at least some of our technology to their labs and scientists' offices, so we can observe the department that will best help her directly. But we should continue to watch Walternate – we need all the intel on Walternate and the Other Side that we can get."

Peter nods. "I'll talk to Nina, see if she has more equipment she can give you."

He turns to return to the lab but stops abruptly only a few feet away from Lincoln. He turns slowly. "What did you mean, Walternate is preparing to turn on the Machine?"

Lincoln looks up at him, almost guiltily. "They have a Machine, Peter. And from my understanding, and Agent Farnsworth's, it's an exact replica of ours. Or maybe ours is a replica of theirs." He shakes his head. "It doesn't really matter. All we know is that the have a Machine and it can destroy Our Side just as easily as ours can destroy Their's."

Peter shakes his head. "They won't be able to turn it on. The Machine is calibrated to respond to my DNA. Without me, their Machine is useless."

Lincoln drops his gaze once more, clearly uncomfortable. "They have your DNA, Peter."

"How?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Lincoln mutters something inaudible, his words a jumbled mess.

"Lincoln, how do they have my DNA?"

The answer doesn't come from the man before him, but rather from behind, from the direction of the lab they left.

"Peter, you have a son."

Peter wheels to look at the speaker, seeing Astrid looking rather small in the hall, the door to the lab closing behind her. "What?"

The Agent walks forward, her step unwavering despite the situation she's placed herself in. "You have a son." Disappointment is clear in her voice, upset apparent in her eyes. "That's how they got your DNA. Your _son._"

Peter stares at her, shock and horror overcoming his features as the implications of her words hit him completely. "A son?"

Astrid guides him to a bench, sitting him down on it. "We know what happened with you and Fauxlivia. You two have a son. They took his DNA and matched hers with it. The other half came from you. They extracted your DNA from his and they are going to use that to activate the Machine. At least, they're going to try. They don't know yet if it will work."

Peter looks up at her. "What's his name?"

"Henry."

The man's gaze drops once more. "A son…"

Astrid sits next to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder, her sharp demeanor softening at the sight of him. "Listen, Peter, I know this is hard for you. But you have to get through this and quickly. Olivia needs you. We're almost ready to start."

Peter nods, rubbing his hands over his face, exhaling deeply. "You're right. I should go help her." He looks at her. "A son? Are you sure?"

Astrid nods tiredly. "Positive."

They sit in silence for a moment longer before Walter's voice interrupts them. "Peter?" He looks up as his name is called to see his father sticking his head out of the laboratory, concern laced through his voice at the apparent distress of his son. "We're ready."

Peter exhales deeply then stands, wiping his hands on his jeans. He's clearly still bothered by the news, but he has to try and be strong. For Olivia.

He does it all for Olivia.


	4. In Introspect

In Introspect

**Chasing Ghosts  
>Written by: <strong>Addie Price  
><strong>Summary:<strong> 'She doesn't remember. And she isn't sure she wants to anymore.' Peter and Olivia are chasing the ghosts of a life they once had. Sequel to Breaking Point.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 796  
><strong>Note: <strong>Wow, I am so very, very sorry for the long delay between on this chapter. I've had this one written for a while; it was Chapter 5 that was giving me so much trouble. To all those readers that are still with me, thank you so much for your patience! I've been on a bit of a writing kick lately, so hopefully the following chapters will come up quickly!

I know, this is short, especially after such a long reak. But it's just a bit of an interlude for the next chapter, a small bit of internal reflection for both Peter and Olivia. Hope you enjoy!

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this so far! Remember, if you review, I'll PM you a preview of the next chapter!

Rated T for brief language and my own paranoia.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> FRINGE is the property of FOX Broadcasting Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with FOX nor do I own any of the characters depicted in this story.

* * *

><p>"I remember everything."<br>- _Olivia Dunham  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Peter, you have a son."<em>

He felt the words tear through him like a bullet, ripping through his chest and tearing him asunder. Even as he tried to push it from his mind, to force the thought of a part of himself in the Alternate Universe out of his mind, he felt it surround him, enveloping him completely, drowning him in the implications of what it all meant.

"_You have a son."_

He had thought it was her. He had given her the deepest form of love, thinking she was his, but she wasn't. She was the Alternate, from the Other Side. And now they had a son.

"_Have a son."_

He felt his heart constrict as he stood in the white hallway, the lab door just to his right, but too shocked to enter just yet. Astrid and Walter have left him alone for the time being, but he knows they won't leave him for long. Still, he's finding it hard to breathe as he stands out here, as he tries to gather himself before going to help Olivia.

_Olivia._

"_A son."_

_Olivia._

"Son?" It takes him a second to realize that Walter is in the hall now, standing near the lab door, looking worriedly at Peter. "Is everything alright?"

Peter looks at him, eyes heavy. Olivia. Olivia needs him. He needs to bring her back. "I'm fine, Walter," he lies, running a hand over his chin.

Walter nods and moves to return to the lab. "Come on, then." It's obvious he doesn't know. Peter isn't sure yet if he wants him to know.

"_Peter, you have a son."_

He has a son. But there's also the woman he loves, sitting in a room just feet away from him, the one he wants to have more children with some day, waiting for him, for his help.

He goes to her, ready to bring her back, no matter what it takes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Liv, do you remember me?"<em>

He was there for an instant, with her. Peter. Peter Bishop, the man she loved, the man who loved her. The knowledge came to her in a flash of recognition that was briefer than a moment. But then it was gone, and she was lost in herself once more.

"_I'm sorry, I don't remember."_

The world is dark around her, moments of confusion dancing around her in a complicated step that eludes her understanding and comprehension.

"_Sorry, I don't remember."_

But she thinks she does. She thinks there is a man, a man named Peter. She thinks he loves her, but she doesn't know how she feels about him. She knows him, somewhat. She remembers him visiting her, remembers flashes of moments she thinks belongs to her, but she isn't sure. She can't be sure anymore.

"_I don't remember."_

There's a dark room and a balcony, a building shimmering in the distance. There's a piano and a dusty old lab, and a melody drawn from the instrument by Peter's fingers.

"_Don't remember."_

There's a tank, one that she once laid in, one that brought a man named John into her mind. It also brought her back from a place, a place far, far away, a place that can't be traveled to by train or plane or car or boat. There's a corner where a cow stays, a cow named Gene. There's a room in the back of the lab, where countless coffee rings stain a desk and files are stacked against a back wall, with paper strewn over every surface, the clear signs of a workaholic's office. There's Peter and Astrid and a man named Walter. There's home.

"_Remember."_

She's floating in a sea of nothingness, the empty space of her own mind. She's trapped here. There's no up or down or left or right. No way out. No way in. She doesn't know how she got here and she doesn't know how she'll leave.

"_Liv, do you remember me?"_

"_I'm sorry, I don't remember."_

She's trapped. Trapped in her own mind.


	5. Learning to Fly

**Chasing Ghosts  
>Written by: <strong>Addie Price  
><strong>Summary:<strong> 'She doesn't remember. And she isn't sure she wants to anymore.' Peter and Olivia are chasing the ghosts of a life they once had. Sequel to Breaking Point.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1390  
><strong>Note: <strong>I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter (and I mean a **lot**), probably because it's a bridge to what's coming next. But because of that trouble, this didn't turn out as good as I had hoped. So, sorry for that.

Also, I haven't been getting a lot of feedback on this story at all, so I'm hesitant to continue it at all. I know I haven't been updating regularly, but I still expected to get more than 1 review per chapter, and more than three reviewers at all (speaking of which, I want to give a HUGE thanks to CP7, Amy and kummerk for reviewing! You guys are awesome!)

Therefore, if I don't get good feedback on this chapter, then I will not continue this story further.

Rated T for brief language and my own paranoia.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> FRINGE is the property of FOX Broadcasting Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with FOX nor do I own any of the characters depicted in this story.

* * *

><p><em>"I need to figure out … why you don't remember me."<br>- Peter Bishop  
><em>

* * *

><p>Even as Astrid attaches Olivia to Walter's supercomputer, she can't help but feel that this is a final desperate attempt in a long line of desperate attempts to bring Olivia back to herself. She can't help but shake the feeling that this won't work, that they've lost Olivia forever.<p>

She hopes against hope that they haven't, that her instincts are wrong. She doesn't know what they'll do without Olivia.

The lab door opens, Peter walking inside, a thick look of shock and desperation on his face. He looks weary and Astrid knows it was unfair of her to shove the knowledge of his son on him like she did. But she had to spur him into action, had to push him to do something more than wallow in self-pity over the apparent loss of Olivia, over something he can't control. Despite everything, they have much more pressing matters.

Walternate is going to turn the Machine on. He is going to use Peter's love to destroy them all.

Astrid knows that he's the only one who can stop Walternate. That he's the only one who can turn off the Machine. He's the only one who can save Their Universe.

Astrid gives Peter an apologetic look, truly sorry for what she had to did to him. Peter nods at her in response, letting him know he understands before hiding his emotions behind a carefully concealing mask of indifference.

Walter smiles at Peter as he comes to his father's side, oblivious to the turmoil rocking within his son. "Are you ready, Peter?"

Peter nods. "Yeah, just give me a second." He steps up to Olivia's side, pushing her hair aside to place a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Liv. Please come back to me. There's so much I need to tell you." He backs away from her lifeless form and nods to Walter, signaling his father to begin the experiment.

Walter turns to look at Bell, grinning widely. "It's good to have you back, Belly. I missed doing experiments like this."

Bell chuckles. "It's good to be back, Walter. Let's do this."

Olivia lays on a flat table, the same one used to put her into Nick Lane's mind, to see why she was dreaming about killing people that turned up dead the next day. The machine whirrs to life above her head as Astrid goes about attaching her to it, the lights brightening with a dim yellow glow.

Once the device is hooked up to Olivia, Astrid moves back by Lincoln to watch as Bell and Walter conduct their experiment.

"I hope this works," Lincoln says, watching Walter take his place with Bell at the monitors. Astrid looks at him, slightly confused by the determination in his voice. He answers her unasked question. "I know I haven't been here long, but I've been here long enough to know that this isn't working. We're falling apart at the seams and it isn't hard to see that Agent Dunham is the glue that holds this team together. We can't function without her."

Astrid nods, looking at the woman she's come to consider a friend as she lays on the table, unconscious, waiting once more for the experiment to begin. "Olivia brought us together. Without her, we can't go on like this much longer."

"Aster, would you please get the lights?" Walter asks, not looking away from the monitors. Astrid moves to shut the lights off, leaving the lab in darkness save for the glow from the computer screens and the lab lights that are still lit above Olivia, illuminating her body and the doctor's chair she lays on. The lights directly above her head begin, lighting up her face in a sequence of green, green, green, red.

Walter and William nod at each other before Walter presses a few keys on the keyboard, starting the machine.

The computers whirr to life, internal fans humming loudly under the strain of Walter and Bell's programming, trying to keep the CPU's cool as they work to run the program. Astrid watches in silent desperation as Walter hovers over his machine, ensuring that everything is running smoothly, Bell silently chewing a piece of licorice nearby.

Olivia begins to tremble and shake as the computers work to program her mind, to bring her memories to the forefront of her psyche.

Peter moves to comfort her, but Walter holds him back, sympathy clear on his face as he looks at him. "I'm sorry, son. We have to let this happen."

A twinge of sadness shoots through Astrid as Peter turns his gaze back to Olivia, anguish in his eyes. She moves forward to comfort him, placing a hand on his arm as they look at Olivia together. The agent begins to shake more violently as the computers hum louder, the green and red lights flickering faster.

The only lights left on in the lab, the ones right above Olivia, begin to flicker as the machine draws more energy, the fans spinning more quickly to keep the CPU's cool. Olivia begins to seize in the chair. Peter breaks loose from Astrid's grip, rushing to Olivia's side. "Walter, what's happening?"

Walter turns quickly to the computers, furiously typing in commands and bringing up Olivia's brainwave patterns on one of the monitors. The waves jump all over the place, skyrocketing and falling in a chaotic jumble.

Astrid feels her heart begin to race at the sight, her voice rising in pitch as she yells, "Walter, do something!"

Lincoln moves into action as the doctor flounders at the computers, pushing Astrid aside as he does. "Move!" he yells to Walter and Bell, watching the two men spring into action and jump out of the way. Lee pulls his gun from the waistband of his pants. Three loud successive bangs fill the lab as he discharges the weapon into the CPU. The machine explodes with the overhead lights, sparks shooting out.

On the chair, Olivia lays still, Peter's body covering hers, having thrown himself there once he saw Lincoln pull out his gun, knowing what the agent was going to do.

Walter looks up from beneath his arms, peering out at the lab and at the sputtering machine. "Is it dead?"

"That was reckless, Walter," Peter says, removing himself from Olivia. "We shouldn't have tried it."

Bell shakes his head at Peter's words, swallowing his licorice. "It wasn't Walter's fault, Peter. I had my doubts about this working, and Walter just helped me to prove my theory."

Walter looks at William, hurt evident on his face. "Belly? What do you mean, you had your doubts? You assured me that this would work."

Bell shakes his head again, calm as ever. "I said nothing of the sort, Walter. I said it should work. I never guaranteed that it would."

Walter turns away from Bell, steely resolve in his eyes. "You lied to me, Belly."

On the table, Olivia stirs. Walter moves to her side, helping Peter to extract her out from beneath the machine. They help her sit up, where Walter begins to immediately check her over, shining his penlight into her eyes. "Olivia? How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache."

Walter nods in understanding, moving to check her blood pressure as Peter takes his place in front of her. "Liv? Do you remember me?"

She turns her green eyes to him, lost in her own despair, the void in them a punch to his gut. "No. I'm sorry, I don't remember."

He begins to fear that she never will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please remember to review! Even if it's a small review, every bit counts!


	6. Falling Down

**Chasing Ghosts  
>Written by: <strong>Addie Price  
><strong>Summary:<strong> 'She doesn't remember. And she isn't sure she wants to anymore.' Peter and Olivia are chasing the ghosts of a life they once had. Sequel to Breaking Point.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,891  
><strong>Note: <strong>Thank you all so very much for your reviews and subscriptions! I'm posting this chapter for all who reviewed; let's try to keep it up, please! You have no idea how much reviews help with the writing process, even if they're small!

Rated T for brief language and my own paranoia.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> FRINGE is the property of FOX Broadcasting Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with FOX nor do I own any of the characters depicted in this story.

* * *

><p><em>"You were always the strongest. The others recognized that. You were always the favorite."<br>- Dr. Walter Bishop_

* * *

><p>Olivia Dunham is afraid of the dark.<p>

She knows that she hasn't always been afraid of the dark. She doesn't know when the fear started, since she doesn't have any memory at all, but she does know that it hasn't always been there. It is irritating, to be able to recognize that the fear hasn't always existed inside her but not to be able to recognize why it has begun.

But she knows that she is now afraid of the dark.

Since she woke up in the hospital and she was released from the mental institute under the care of Dr. Walter Bishop, she has been living with FBI Special Agent Astrid Farnsworth, sleeping in the woman's guest bedroom as Dr. Bishop's team works on finding a solution to her memory loss.

Astrid's guest bedroom only has a bedside lamp that doesn't fully illuminate the room, leaving the open closet and corners in shadows that keep her awake at night, the blankets pulled up to her chin, like a little kid scared of the monster in the closet or the boogieman under the bed.

She hates it.

She hates feeling weak, hates feeling helpless. She hates not being able to sleep at night, not being able to take care of herself because she is afraid of the ghosts lurking around her.

She isn't sleeping well.

It isn't just her fear of the dark that is keeping her from sleeping, but also the fact that she wakes up screaming every few hours from a nightmare that she can never remember.

She knows that Astrid is worried, but there is nothing the woman can do about it. Olivia doesn't even know why she is so scared all the time, much less what someone else could do to ease her fears.

As a result, she is always angry and tired and scared. And so, when Walter's eighth experiment of the day fails, she snaps, yelling at the doctor and his crew.

"No! No more experiments! I hate this!"

Peter reaches for her, but she tears her wrist from his grip. "Liv.."

"No! I'm done! I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you, I'm sick of everything!" And with that, she storms into her old office as much as he can with a cane and a heavy limp, and slams the door angrily behind her.

A silence falls over the lab for a few moments before Peter speaks up, his voice quiet. "I should go talk to her."

Astrid shakes her head, putting a hand up to stop him. "No, I'll do it. She's been living with me for the past few weeks; she might be more comfortable opening up to me than to you."

Peter relents, his hand already on the office door. "You sure?"

Astrid puts her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, Peter. We'll get through this. Promise."

* * *

><p>"Olivia?" Astrid knocks lightly on the door as she pushes it open, peering inside for the other woman.<p>

Olivia is sitting on the floor of the office in a corner, her face buried in her hands, shoulders shaking slightly as she cries.

Astrid moves into the room and shuts the door behind her, sitting at Olivia's side. They sit in silence for a moment, Astrid rubbing circles lightly on Olivia's back, comforting her friend. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Olivia shakes her head and the two fall into silence for a few more minutes before Astrid breaks it once more. "I know you're not sleeping."

When Olivia doesn't reply, Astrid continues anyway. "I hear you, at night, screaming. Are you having nightmares?"

Olivia pulls her head from her hands, looking up at the Agent with red-rimmed eyes. "Yes," she whispers, sniffling. "Every night. I can't sleep for more than two hours at a time."

"What are they about?"

"I can never remember."

Astrid nods as Olivia continues. "I can't sleep anymore. It takes me forever to fall asleep and when I do, I wake up screaming from something I can't even remember!"

She's breathing hard, the beginnings of a panic attack. Astrid works to soothe her friend, rubbing her back and hushing her, until Olivia catches her breath.

"Astrid?"

"Hm?"

"Was I afraid of the dark? Before…?"

Astrid looks at her, surprised. "No, you weren't. I don't think you were really afraid of anything. You were one of the bravest and strongest people I knew. Why? Are you afraid of the dark now?"

Olivia looks away, resting her chin on her knees. "Yes. I'm scared. I hate it." Her voice is barely a whisper.

Astrid smiles weakly at her. "You know what that means, right?"

Green eyes meet brown, hope igniting in them. "What?"

Astrid takes Olivia's hand. "It means you can't give up. I know you're in there somewhere, Olivia, but the only way you're going to be able remember is if you let Walter and Peter figure it out. I know the experiments are tiresome and tedious, but I promise you, Olivia, they will soon be worth it."

Olivia's mouth quirks lightly into a smile. "You sure?"

Astrid nods, grinning wider. "Yeah." She stands, pulling Olivia to her feet.

Olivia's smile widens. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Olivia nods. "Okay."

Astrid pulls her into a hug. "Come on," she says, releasing her friend. "Let's go tell Walter and Peter."

* * *

><p>After the door shuts behind Astrid as she disappears into the office after Olivia, Peter turns to Walter, watching his father work on his latest contraption for a few minutes before speaking.<p>

"Walter, we need to get Olivia's memories back. She's getting worse by the day, and did you see the circles under her eyes? She isn't sleeping. I'm worried about her, Walter. What happens if we can't fix her?"

The older Bishop doesn't even look up from his work, instead grunting agreement with Peter's words.

"Walter, are you even listening to me?"

No answer.

"Walter!"

"Done!" The doctor looks up from the contraption, looking excitedly at his son. "I'm done!"

Peter smiles patiently at him. "That's great Walter, but why don't you explain what you're done with and maybe I'll be able to muster up a little more enthusiasm for you."

Walter moves from his spot by the device closer to Peter, gesturing as he explains the machine's purpose. "You remember when we went into Olivia's mind to bring her old consciousness to the surface?"

Peter nods. "Yes, Walter, I remember. Are you suggesting that we do it again? Because I'm pretty sure that didn't work the first time."

Walter shakes his head, "Of course not, don't be ridiculous. Her mind is far too unstable to handle that sort of pressure without driving her to the brink."

"Alright, Walter, then what are you saying?"

"I saw something when we were in the theatre with her memories: how They got her to believe she was Fauxlivia on the Other Side. They removed Olivia's memories through her B-Lymphocytes and then injected Fauxlivia's lymphocytes into her, injecting her alternate's memories as well." Walter bounces with excitement.

Peter shrugs. "Alright, well, how does that help us?"

"Peter, _They removed our Olivia's memories!_"

Peter stares at Walter for a moment before realization dawns on his face. "That-that means They have them. Her memories. But Walter, how can we be sure that They still have them? How can we get them back?"

Walter smiles, the grin spreading slowly. "There's only one way to find out. Son, we have to cross over."

The door to the lab bangs open and Lincoln and William traipse in, holding bags of takeout for the team. "What did we miss?" Bell asks, a little too enthusiastically, as he sets the food down on one of Walter's lab tables, Lincoln beginning to separate it out while Bell goes to speak with his colleagues.

Before Peter can respond, he hears the office door open as Astrid leads a clearly shaken Olivia from the room. The woman is still trembling, her eyes filled with tears that, though they no longer threaten to spill over, break Peter's heart to see.

He smiles at her but doesn't approach, afraid of setting her off again. "Hey, Liv," his voice is quiet, his words gentle, afraid of spooking her. She looks up at him and smiles briefly before her gaze drops again. Astrid wraps a warm arm around her friend's shoulder, giving them a friendly shake. She leads the older woman away from the others and to the food, where Lincoln receives her with the offer of take-out rice, which she accepts graciously.

Once she's sure Olivia's going to be fine, Astrid returns to the men, Peter and William standing calmly while Walter bounces lightly on the balls of his feet at the prospect of a new experiment. "What did you find out?" Peter asks, furrowing his brow slightly at the woman.

Astrid shakes her head. "I'll tell you later." When Peter opens his mouth to protest, she puts up a hand to stop him. "Promise." He quiets, placated for the moment. "What about you guys? Walter, you look like you're about to burst."

"We figured it out Afro!"

She looks between Peter and Bell, confused. Bell shrugs, knowing no more than she. "Figured what out?"

Walter's voice is a hurried whisper, excitement lacing through his words. "_We know how to get Olivia's memories back!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review! I would love to hear what you think!


	7. Strong Enough

**Chasing Ghosts  
>Written by: <strong>Addie Price  
><strong>Summary:<strong> 'She doesn't remember. And she isn't sure she wants to anymore.' Peter and Olivia are chasing the ghosts of a life they once had. Sequel to Breaking Point.  
><strong>Words: <strong>1,738  
><strong>Note: <strong>A HUGE thanks goes out to Amy, Anonymous and TheNaggingCube for reviewing last chapter! Thank you guys so much for your support!

And a special note for TheNaggingCube, who helped me get back to writing this story. This chapter's for you!

Rated T for brief language and my own paranoia.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>FRINGE is the property of FOX Broadcasting Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with FOX nor do I own any of the characters depicted in this story.

* * *

><p><em>"If you can dream a better world, you can make a better world."<br>"Or perhaps travel between them."  
>- Walter and Peter Bishop<em>

* * *

><p>This was a bad idea. This was a horrible, awful, terrible idea. But they had no other choice. Peter was convinced of that; it was either cross over to the Other Side or never see his Olivia again.<p>

And he _has_ to see Olivia again. Unbroken. So they could be together.

_So he could be whole._

A week has passed since Walter made the suggestion that they cross to the Other Side. Olivia's condition hadn't changed one bit: she still needed a cane, the scratches on her face and arms and back were still as fresh as ever and her limp seemed to be worsening instead of improving. Which, it shouldn't be improving, according to Walter.

But it was never said that her condition would be getting worse.

Astrid and Lincoln had been assigned with keeping a close eye on Olivia while the Bishops and William worked to figure out a way to safely cross over.

Eventually, they put together a device that could open a gateway into the Other Side, though there were still repercussions from their crossing over. And while Peter was afraid for those repercussions, he didn't care. He would do anything to get Olivia back.

She once crossed universes for him; he wouldn't hesitate to cross universes for her.

So once the machine is up and running, Peter stands in front of it, wondering what they'll encounter on the other side, one question prominently forward on his mind.

Would he see his son? Or Henry's mother?

He didn't know what he would do in either case; he hoped that he wouldn't have to face either of them.

Walter comes up beside him, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Peter? You know what is going to be over there."

Walter doesn't know about his grandson yet, but it didn't matter; he does know about Fauxlivia and Peter's … relationship with her. He knows how tough it is to face your past head on, to own up to your mistakes.

He knows how torn up Peter is about this.

Peter nods, steeling himself as he turns to look at his father. "I don't have any other choice, now do I, Walter?"

The old man's head drops at his son's words. He wants so badly to help his son, but knows there's nothing he can do. This cross is Peter's alone to bear.

* * *

><p>The doorway sits before him, cold and intimidating. It's a crude recreation of the gate that now sits at the bottom of Reiden Lake, lacking the finesse of the earlier model that Walter used, as they worked quickly to construct the device.<p>

They had to retrieve Olivia's memories as soon as possible. Now.

He just wants her back.

He will be Crossing Over to the Other Side, along with Lincoln and William. Walter and Astrid will remain on This Side to monitor their Crossing and Return.

Walter comes up beside Peter, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning his son towards him. "Are you ready, son?"

Peter nods heavily. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Walter's hands find their way to Peter's face, holding his son's head between them. Tears well up in the doctor's eyes and his lower lip begins to quiver. "Please come home, son. I've come too close to losing you too many times. I can't lose you again, son. I can't lose you."

Peter smiles weakly at him, pulling his father in for a quick hug. "Don't worry, Walter. There's too much here that I love for me not to come back."

They break apart and Walter claps him twice on the shoulder before turning away from him to keep the tears from streaming down his face. He knows that this is a suicide mission, that there is a strong possibility that not all of them will make it home, if any of them do.

The doctor wipes at his eyes before double-checking the Doorway, ensuring that at least their crossing would be safe.

Lincoln walks up to Peter, handing the other man a gun. "Here."

Peter looks between the gun and the agent, surprised. "You're giving me a gun?"

Lincoln nods. "Astrid tells me that you're a pretty good shot and we can use all the firepower we can get over there. And there's no way I'm giving Bell one."

Peter laughs and takes the weapon. "Fair enough." He looks over to Walter and Astrid, standing at the control center for the Doorway. "Walter, Astrid, are we ready?"

Astrid nods, pressing a button. Behind Lincoln and Peter, the doorway hums to life, a blue-tinted window showing the Alternate World, a zeppelin flying over New York City, the Twin Towers standing proudly by the bay. Peter looks through the doorway and takes a deep breath, refusing to look back as he steps from his World and into another.

* * *

><p>Peter knows they were lucky to find a soft spot in Central Park. The Orpheum that Olivia and Walter used to Cross Over the last time had been ambered, according to Olivia's memories. They knew of some other soft spots around Boston and outside of New York, but they wouldn't be able to travel very far without Show-Me's.<p>

And their ride would be in Manhatan.

They were very lucky that they managed to find a place to Cross Over in a secluded section of Central Park.

Unfortunately, their luck only extended so far. As Peter steps through the doorway, he realizes that this part of Central Park on This Side isn't as secluded as it was on Their's. The sudden appearance of three men, stepping out of thin air, startling a young couple tucked away nearby. The woman screams, grabbing onto her boyfriend as they scramble to their feet, backing away from the three men.

William sighs, as if this is only a slight annoyance and inconvenience, and raises his arm, a gun that isn't supposed to be there in his hand. He fires two quick shots at the couple, watching calmly as they collapse to the ground.

"What the hell?" Lincoln yells, running forward and dropping to his knees next to the couple, checking for pulses.

"Oh, relax, young man. They're just unconscious. It was only a tranquilizer gun."

Lincoln stands, wheeling around to look at him, his eyes dark as he storms up to William. "You're not supposed to have a gun at all."

William chuckles, tucking the weapon into the waistband of his jeans at the small of his back. "I knew you would think that, Agent, which is why I didn't tell you about the tranquilizer gun. And besides, what you would have done with the couple? Let them report us to the Fringe Division and have out plan stopped before it had even begun? Now we will have a chance to get to Liberty Island and retrieve Olivia's memories."

Lincoln huffs, unable to argue with Bell's logic.

"You gentleman have a fine plan, but you didn't plan for the little contingencies such as this. I hope you don't mind that I have."

"We should get a move on," Peter says with a sigh, pushing between them. "They'll have detected our Crossing by now and they'll be here soon."

Lincoln nods in agreement, giving William one last dark look before following Peter out of the Park. "Are you sure you know where to find this cab driver?"

"Well, I know where he should be."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>"What'd Astrid say about the Fringe event?"<p>

Olivia flicks her red air over her shoulder, checking the information on her tablet. "Class 4 Fringe event in Central Park. She believes that a hole between the universes was opened."

Lincoln sighs, locking a magazine into his gun. "Jesus. Do you think they Crossed?"

"Who? Peter and the Other Olivia? Why would they have a reason to Cross?"

Lincoln reaches over, placing a hand on her knee. "What if they've come for Henry?"

Olivia's eyes meet his, panic and anger in them. "If they think they can steal Henry from me, they've got another thing coming. Their Walter started a war by stealing Peter from Our Universe. If they're stupid enough to do that again, then I swear, I will destroy Their Universe."

The truck rolls to a stop and Lincoln stands to open the door. "Alright, people, we've got a Class 4 Fringe event! I want Air Quality and geological reports, stat! Let's move!"

Olivia cocks her gun as Lincoln pulls the door open, knowing that if those bastards came here to steal her son, she would kill every single one of them.


End file.
